


Triangle vs. Square

by TheLalondesAreQueens



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, a family au fic, less angst then the description implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLalondesAreQueens/pseuds/TheLalondesAreQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tad loves driving a wedge between Bill and his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle vs. Square

**Author's Note:**

> The kids in this au are based off of pokespec's and ve1art's OC's.

****

Bill is really fucking angry. He admits it’s not in the furious category, really it’s closer to the annoyed category, but that’s aside the point. Now Bill will admit, much like Bruce Banner, he’s at least a little annoyed all the time, but at the moment his level of annoyance is much higher than normal. The source of his annoyance is one square shaped demon that seems to find humor in taking his family as far away from him as he can.

It all started one day when Tad showed up to the Cipher-Pines household to talk about demonic business with Bill. He had showed up in his human form to look more normal though his blue hair and matching tux didn’t help him blend in much. After about an hour of discussion they heard the front door open and with it a chorus of two whining kids and an exhausted Dipper. As soon as Tad heard Dippers voice Tad smirked and Bill frowned. From the moment Tad meant Dipper he loved to hit on him. At first he thought Dipper might like to get with him over Bill but at this point he was just doing it to piss off Bill. Of course Dipper, being the absolute most socially challenged person ever, was completely oblivious to the flirting so it didn’t stop.

Seconds after they walked in Hazel ran into the office to show Bill the bird bones she had found at the park. She stopped dead in her tracks when she said Tad and scooted closer to Bill. Tad’s smile widened and he started chuckling. “So,” Tad started “I finally get to meet Bill Ciphers ever elusive children.” he stuck out his gloved hand “Pleasure to meet you.”

Hazel just started at his hand and frankly she was more likely to bite it then shake it. Before Hazel was able to bite Tad’s hand, Dipper walked in with Makona in tow. As they walked in and saw Tad Dipper’s face took on shocked expression and Makona hid behind Dippers leg. “Oh Tad. I didn’t know you’d be here today.” said Dipper.

“Ah well. Me and Bill needed to have a little spur of the moment meeting.”

“Um, ‘scuse me.” Hazel suddenly said “But who is this man. And why is his hair blue? And why do him and dad look so much alike? Are you guys related? I need answers.”

Everyone was silent for a second while the adults and Bill tried to think of the best possible answer when suddenly Tad shoot out of his chair and shouted “I’M YOUR UNCLE I LOVE YOU MY PRECIOUS NIECE AND NEPHEW COME HUG YOUR UNCLE.”

Everyone was gaping at tad and completely silent. After several seconds Hazel screamed uncle at the top of her lungs, rushed to Tag and hugged his leg. Makona looked up at Dipper with questing, confused look on his face. “G-go on Makona.” Dipper said “Go hug your...uncle.”

Makona looked at Dipper for a moment longer before tentatively letting go of his leg and walking towards Tad. Bill meanwhile was giving tad the dirtiest look he could muster. After that day Tad started coming over for reasons aside from business. He came over for birthdays and holidays and other randoms days. He continued to hit on Dipper and he quickly became Hazel and Makonas second favorite “relative” behind Mabel.

That brings us to the present where Tad is having what he calls his “fall visit.” He showed up at about ten that morning and the kids tackled him in a hug the moment he walked through the door. Dipper shook his hand and said it was good to see him. Bill gave him the most sarcastic, disgusted hand shake he could produce. Tad happily accepted it.

It was now about 3 and Hazel and Makona where begging Tad to take them to the park. After several minutes of begging Tad finally agreed to take them. Dipper however insisted that he couldn’t let Tad take them all on his own so he said he and Bill would accompany them. Bill reluctantly agreed when Tad spoke up “Bill although I would love for you to join us on our family walk I believe you have some work you need to catch up on?”

‘Shit.’ Bill thought. He actually did have some work he needed to catch up on. Some pretty big things were happening in the demon realm at the time and being in a high position of power unfortunately meant that he had to do work sometimes. He also didn’t miss Tads implication that he was the visiting relative and not Tad. “Well yea I do actually have some work I need to catch up on but-”

“Bill.” Dipper cut him off “If you have work you need to do you should be doing that. It’s fine. We’ll be gone for like an hour tops. We’ll see you when we get back.” and with that Tad walked out with his family.

They actually didn’t end up coming back till six, 3 hours later. They ate dinner together and at ten when it was time for the kids to go to bed they whined and gave Tad huge hugs saying that they couldn’t wait till his next visit. Dipper also said his goodbyes to Tad and went to go tuck the kids in. On his way to tuck them in he bent over to pick up the stuff animal the Makona had dropped. As he bent over Tad looked straight at his ass with an absolutely sinful smirk on his face. As soon as Dipper walked out of the room Tad turned to Bill and said “You have a lovely family.” Bill really fucking hated Tad.

As Tad walked out the door, without turning around, he said to “Goodbye Bill.”

 **  
**“Fuck you, Tad.” was Bill’s response


End file.
